


Shell Song

by tourmalinex



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/tourmalinex
Summary: The only other sounds accompanying their footsteps were chirping crickets and Haruka’s soft humming. He had once told Makoto that it was a song among the merfolk, used to ensure others that they came in peace. But that wasn’t the only reason why the notes poured from his soul. For Haruka, it meant that he was comfortable, that he felt safe.A oneshot for the Makoharu Flash Bang!





	Shell Song

There was no choice in the matter. Both Makoto and Haruka had to leave for the beach on a clear night, when the moon shone at its brightest. Before their departure, Haruka stood at the doorway and bid a quiet farewell to the apartment that housed him for the past six months. The night before, he said goodbye to the friends he made during his time in Iwatobi. He didn’t expect to forge a home on the shore he washed up on, nor did Haruka think that leaving would be this _difficult_.

“Haru?”

Makoto’s calm voice brought Haruka out of his thoughts.

“Are you ready?”

Haruka nodded with hesitation. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

As Makoto locked his apartment door, Haruka brushed his hand against the hem of the brunette’s shirt. This would be the last time they’d be together like this—alone—but he couldn’t bring himself to hold Makoto’s hand, even after they’ve become so close, so inseparable. They cooked meals, went swimming, and walked around time, together. Every moment was intimate, and some of it started when Haruka woke up in the hospital, greeted by a pair of worried, green eyes. What would he have done if no one found him that night on the beach? After meeting Makoto, Haruka didn’t like to think about anyone else finding him that morning.

Makoto must have sensed Haruka’s anxiousness, since he smiled warmly and allowed himself to hold onto Haruka’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Don’t worry, Haru-chan. I’ll be there every step of the way.”

Haruka looked down as they left the apartment complex. Normally, he’d tell Makoto to lay off the cutesy nickname. But he wasn’t going to hear Makoto call him that for a long time, so he kept his complaints to himself. Instead, Haruka tightened his grip on Makoto’s hands. They were the same hands that carried him from the beach, and now he was delivering Haruka back to the water, his true home.

That one foggy morning, Makoto thought he landed in some parallel universe, or into a fairytale. On his daily jog to the beach, he noticed someone laying down on the sand, unmoving. Naturally, he ran over, hoping that it wasn’t too late to help that person. However, to Makoto’s surprise, this was no ordinary person—Haruka wasn’t human. He had the upper body of a human, but from the waist down, he had a tail of blue scales going down into a fin. 

_A… mermaid?_

As if that wasn’t enough, Makoto shielded his eyes as Haruka’s tail glowed. By the time he opened his eyes, Haruka’s fins turned into a pair of legs. This couldn’t be real, right? Regardless of whether or not this was reality or a dream, Makoto needed to help. He knelt down, trying to find a pulse. As he brought his fingers to the base of Haruka’s neck, Makoto was met with the most charming pair of eyes he had ever seen. He was captivated in that very instant.

The only other sounds accompanying their footsteps were chirping crickets and Haruka’s soft humming. He had once told Makoto that it was a song among the merfolk, used to ensure others that they came in peace. But that wasn’t the only reason why the notes poured from his soul. For Haruka, it meant that he was comfortable, that he felt safe. 

“Hey, Haru?”

“Mm.”

“One day… do you think you could teach me that song?” Makoto let out a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, that’s probably a silly idea.”

“It’s not. But… the words are going to be difficult.” Haruka tugged on Makoto’s hand. “If I teach you a song… can you teach me one, too?”

“I’d love to!” Makoto’s eyes beamed, and his smile made Haruka’s heart flutter. “I’ll have some time to pick a song…”

Haruka was about to smile back when Makoto’s footsteps came to a slow stop. He furrowed his brows as Makoto avoided eye contact, choosing instead to look down at the pavement. As tall as he was, and as protected as he made Haruka feel, Makoto’s shoulders trembled. There was nothing brave about any of this. After all the time they spent together, Makoto wanted more, knowing all too well that it’d have to end for the time being.

“Haru… I’m s-sorry.” Makoto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He was ashamed of his selfishness. “I’m trying. I’m really, _really_ trying. And it’s stupid, because I can’t imagine what this feels like for _you_.”

Haruka wanted to keep his hand in Makoto’s, to squeeze tightly and never let go. But that’s not what he needed to do. He pulled away his hand from Makoto, then cupped Makoto’s face in his hands, brushing away the falling tears with his thumbs. What would someone say at a time like this?

“Makoto… thank you.” 

“For what?”

Before Makoto could protest further, knowing he could do more, Haruka pulled his face down and pressed their lips together. Their kiss was gentle, warm, and felt like home. The two stayed still for a while, until they couldn’t quite breathe. 

“For everything. You gave me a home, and made me feel safe and _loved_.” Haruka bit his lower lip. “If I could stay now, I would. But I can’t…”

Makoto pulled Haruka into a tight embrace, and kissed the top of his head. 

“Haru, I love you,” he whispered, stroking the back of Haruka’s neck. “I’ll be right here, in this town, waiting for you to come back.”

Haruka buried his face into Makoto’s chest, hoping to hear his heartbeat. He wanted to know if both of their hearts were pounding away, if they were both reeling from the thought of being apart.

“I love you, too.” Haruka did. Oh, so much.

After wiping their faces and regaining some semblance of composure, they continued on towards the beach, hand in hand. Yes, it would take weeks, months—maybe a year—before they could see each other again. Both Makoto and Haruka were aware of how strange their encounter was, and neither could regret their meeting, despite the pain of being separated. 

_I’ll be waiting for you right here_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read Shell Song! I've always wanted to do something with mermaid!Haru, and I'm glad that I got the opportunity! The artist, [aluckysoandso](https://aluckysoandso.tumblr.com), created a beautiful image of Makoto and Haruka parting ways—temporarily, of course. Maybe one day I'll expand the story, but this is all for now!
> 
> See you next water time!


End file.
